Change the World
by Fallencherryblossom
Summary: A new girl has come along, she's running from a past she wish she could forget but, a long scar on her arm is a constent reminder. And what does Slade have to do this? Pairings are your choice, chapter 8 up! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. chapter 1

A/N hey guys this is my first teen titans fic so give me a break please but here it goes…….

Change the World

Disclaimer: Don't own it

On the outskirts of the city, down along some back road, cliffs stood all around. The sky was cloudless, all the stars shone brightly in the deep dark purple-blue cosmos. The black haired girl no less than 16 pulled a lighter out of her pocket. She flicked the lighter open and watched the flame till it extinguished. She looked down at her hand and just stared at it till a blue flame began to burn, she quickly blew it out,

'I'm such a freak.' She thought as she picked up her bag and began walking toward the city. She was looking down the road when headlights shone on the ground in front of her, she looked back. She just shook her head and kept walking. The car began to come to a stop. She heard a window roll down,

"Need a lift?" The guy asked, she looked over to see a figure with one red eye. She looked ahead, it was a long walk to town.

"Sure, just till I get to town." She said and opened the down cautiously. It went everything she was taught, but she didn't care. The guy looked over as he started back down the road.

"So where you heading?"

"Some place were I could call a home."

"Yeah I know how that is." Cyborg said. "My names Cyborg by the way and you are….?"

"My friends call me Ember."

He kinda gave her little look of confuse as to why they call her that. She just smiled and flashed a blue flame. He just nodded his head. They sat in silence till they reached the city, once they arrived, he came to a stop,

"You really should have a place to stay." Cyborg said as she stepped out.

"I'll be fine."

"I insist on you staying at my place." She just let out a sigh, can't give up an offer.

"Ok." She said and got back in. "So where is this place of yours?" And cocked her pierced eyebrow.

"Do you see that huge "T" over across the bay?" She started looking out to the bay, she nodded her head. "That's my place."

"Wow." She said still looking. After a little while later he pulled into a huge garage. She slowly got out of the car and grabbed her stuff,

"Wait here just for a sec. K? Just to be sure if it's cool with the others."

"Wait, others?"

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that didn't I?" She shook her head. "Can you just wait please?"

"Ok." She said and he walked off, she grabbed a blue streak of her hair. She looked at her clothes, her Vans skate shoes, baggy dark blue jeans, and a black thin strap shirt. She was holding her leather jacket. Her hands were covered in leather-studded gloves with the fingers cut out of them. She has five earrings in each ear and her eyebrow pierced.

'Not exactly presentable.' She thought. He looked at her hand, the blue flame started small then got bigger as she thought about all the stuff she had been through.

"Ember?" Cyborg asked, looking at her. She looked over and blew the flame out. "It's cool by them, you wanta meet them?"

"Sure." She said and walked toward the stairs.

"The one in the blue cape is Raven, whatever you do don't go in her room, the green one is Beastboy, he loves tofu, the perky one is Starfire, she's uh…..a little bit…..oh what's the word…..weird, and the cocky one is Robin." Cyborg explained as they walked up the stairs, Ember was just staring off into space, Cyborg's voice seemed to fade in and out. "Well this is it," He said and slowly opened the door. She slowly let herself out in the light, everyone just stared.

Starfire was the first one to say or do anything. She flew up to her and grabbed onto her hair,

"Why is your hair a different colors than ours? Where did you come from?" She started tugging on her eyebrow ring, "Why does your eyebrow have a metal thing sticking out of it?"

"I died it, a small town a long way from here and cause it's a eyebrow ring." She said.

"So what brings you here, Ember was it?" Robin asked.

"Yes it was and I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind I would like to get some fresh air and be by myself if that's alright with you guys." She said.

"Sure there's a door right there." Robin said. She walked outside and started to walk down to the shoreline. She found a rock and sat down. She let out a sigh, she took out her lighter, and pulled out a cigarette. She lit it and took a long drag, she let out the smoke, and flicked the butt to get rid of the ashes.

"You know smoking can kill?" A voice said.

She turned to find a figure in a long blue cloak.

"You must be Raven?" Ember asked. She nodded. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

"Yeah I'm kinda curious myself." Raven said.

"Well you'll think I'm a freak."

"Don't make me laugh," She said and threw a rock with her mind. Ember just looked at her. "Didn't you think Cyborg was a little odd to begin with? The fact that Starfire can fly didn't bother you either and that Beastboy is green either?"

"I feel like an idiot." She said slightly blushing. "Ok, you ready?"

Raven nodded. Ember took a deep breath to relax, she looked at her hand and a blue flame began to form, Raven looked on in amazement, she opened her hand and the flame got bigger, she closed her hand and blew, a stream of blue flame came out as she opened it. Small flames were left on her fingers, she blew them out and looked over at Raven.

"That was cool. I don't say that often." Ember smiled her first smile in a while. Four other figures were watching from the balcony, whispers were heard,

"She a pyro, that is so cool." Beastboy said.

"Where did you find here Cyborg?" Robin said.

"She will be a great friend." Starfire said.

"So what do you think about her joining Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"We'll see how she does in training tomorrow."

A/N So what do you think? I hope yall like it, the rating may change and I don't know any pairings yet so don't ask. Till next time I'm out!!!!


	2. chapter 2

A/N Hey guys I hope you like my fic so far, it is my first teen titans one and all so here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Change the World

Ember looked up behind her up toward the balcony. The figures noticed and hid.

"I know you're up there, so come out." Raven looked up there too, the figures slowly looked over the balcony. Ember laughed to herself and took another drag on her cigarette.

"I'm going up," Raven rose, Ember looked back, "Ok."

She finished off her cigarette, pushing the butt down on a rock. She let out a sigh and walked slowly up the rocks. She opened the door to find Robin standing waiting for her,

"I saw your talent, why did you say something about it before?"

"I just didn't, so Cyborg said something about a place to crash."

"Yeah it's down the hall and to the left it's the one with Terra on the door." He said slightly sad at the mention of the name.

"Ok, I'm guessing she doesn't live here anymore."

"Well you could say that." He said, "Well good night, better get some rest for tomorrow's training."

"Wait, Cyborg never said anything about training, I just needed a place to stay for one night."

"Could you at least stay for one day, if anything you'll have a place to stay for longer than a day, maybe even a home."

"Ok." She said and started down the hall. She looked right at the door, Beastboy came from around the corner.

"She was a great titan but she became Slade's apprentice and sacrificed herself to save us." He said with such sadness in his voice.

"You loved her didn't you?"

"Yeah," He said and started to look away from her.

"I'm sorry." Ember said, she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know how it is and I might seem a little forward saying this but I'll listen if you ever want to talk."

Beastboy smile and morphed into a little kitten and curled up in her arms.

"I get why they call you Beastboy now."

He morphed back,

"Well I'm going to bed good night." He said and walked down the hall to his room. She opened the door. The first thing she noticed was the huge window looking out over the bay, a bed in the corner, a sofa, a TV, even a laptop. A yellow and black communicator with a big "T" in the middle was sitting on the desk also. She put her stuff down on the sofa; she changed into her nightclothes. Pulling the covers back on the bed she slowly drift off to sleep. Her arm fell over the bed; Robin walked by and stopped when he saw the long scar on her arm. He just stopped and looked at it for a second, it was a good 5 inches long easily, and it started from about 2 inches above her wrist.

'Why would she do something like that?' He thought as he walked toward his room. Ember felt his eyes on her arm; she moved her arm to cover it up. People often looked at the scar, they all think she tried to commit suicide. She turned over to look through the window. She pushed the covers off of her body and walk toward the balcony sliding the glass door open she stepped out into the crisp cool night. She jumped on the balcony's edge and sat down. She produced a blue flame and just stared into it, she remembered how she got that scar in the first place,

::FLASHBACK::

It was about two years ago, Ember was running away from some figure that was shooting ice sickles at her. She waved her hand behind her and produced a blue fire shield.

"Why are you doing this?" She yelled at the figure.

"You betrayed me little girl and now you'll pay!" The figure yelled.

"But I didn't do anything!" She yelled throwing a fireball at him. He tackled her to the ground and sat on her chest and arms. She kicked to try and get out from under the heavy body. He produced a sharp ice sickles and scraped it along her arm. She yelled out in pain as the blood began to run down her arm.

"You'll pay bitch." He said, getting up off of her and spit on her as he flew off.

::END FLASHBACK::

A burning pain through her arm brought her from her flashback. She looked down at her arm and saw the scar had turned deep red, as if it was bleeding. The flame had long since extinguished, she looked up toward the moon. She thought it was about 4 in the morning. She got down from the balcony and walked back inside. She pulled her covers over her body and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N so how was that? Yall thought I was going straight into the training didn't you? Oh well till next time please review, I'm out!!


	3. chapter 3

A/N YEA!!! I got a review, but that's ok….I'll still write till other people do.

Disclaimer: don't own it

Change the World (It's a song by Cold)

The sun began to slowly rise above the bay; Ember opened her eyes and watched it slowly rise from the water to the tower to the city. Colors all mixing, oranges, pinks, yellows and reds. She pushed the covers off of her and stretched, looking at her watch, 7:24. She shrugged and walked down to the kitchen……thing.

'I don't think they'd mind if I had some breakfast.' She thought going through the fridge. She pushed back a few jars and such, she came across a jiggily substance,

"Oooo, jello." She said pulling it out and set in on the counter, she looked around to find the drawer with the silverware in it. She found one and turned back toward the substance, "I wonder why it's that color. Oh well." She said and got a spoon full, about this time Robin walked in.

"Ember, I won't do…….."She took a bite and looked at him.

"Won't do what?" She said and took another. Beastboy walked in behind him.

"Dude, so I'm not the only one who likes tofu." Ember swallowed hard,

"Tofu? I thought it was jello." Robin and Beastboy just looked at each other as she eat the rest of the block, and let out one of the biggest burps. Beastboy started cracking up. Robin came and whispered in her ear,

"Ember, can I ask you about the scar on your arm, if you want……"

"No, I'm fine and I don't need to talk about it." She cut him off and covered her arm. She walked out of the kitchen passing Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. They all just watched her walk into her room.

"What is wrong with Ember? She seemed down in the dumps." Starfire said floating into the kitchen.

"I don't know Star, I just don't know." Robin said.

Ember flopped down on the bed, looked down at her arm. She traced the scar with her finger it burned every time she thought about it. She stripped herself of her nightclothes and pulled her jeans over her legs, pulled the shirt over her head. A knock was heard on the door,

"Hey Ember, time to train you ready?" Cyborg's voice carried through the wall.

"Yeah." She said picking up her gloves. She walked down the stairs and out to the training field. Robin was in the middle of shooting down a target. Dodging shots being fired at him. He ran across the line,

"Oh yeah new record."

"Go Robin!" Starfire yelled.

"Spiky-haired little punk bastard." Cyborg mumbled under his breath as he reset the system. Ember giggled at what Cyborg said.

"I wouldn't be laughing you're next." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Me what about you guys?" She asked.

"We already went."

"Oh. Ok." She pulled her gloves and fastened them. She gave the thumbs up sign. The system began to come alive. She balled up her fist and readied herself. A ray gun popped out of a rock, she waved her hand a shield was produced to block while she charged her other hand. After about 30 seconds she dropped the shield and let a massive blast across the field. Everyone covered their eyes, once the blast died down they all looked on in amazement. The whole field was leveled Ember looked at the sight in horror and looked down at her hands.

"D-di-did I do that?" She asked kinda scared. Robin just looked at her and nodded. Ember put her face in her hands and ran off the field. They all looked at each other,

"So……who's gonna go get her?" Beastboy asked.

"I will." Starfire said and flew off toward her room. She flew onto the balcony and looked in. Ember was in the process of packing her things, tears were running down her face. She tapped on the glass, she looked up and opened the door. Wiping her eyes,

"What do you want?"

"I wish to know what the matter is."

"I'm just too powerful, I can control it till I start to think about different things, then my power is too much. You saw what happened." Ember said continuing to pack.

"Do you wish to leave us?" Star asked confused.

"I can't stay here, like I said I'm just too powerful." Robin walked in,

"We can help you control your powers, all you have to do is ask." Cyborg walked in behind him,

"We need you on this team." Raven floated in,

"You probably know more about your powers than I do about mine." Beastboy came in,

"And besides, who's gonna help me eat the tofu in the fridge?"

"I'll think about it, now can you guys leave me alone?"

"Ok." They all walked out with Robin and Raven behind them all. Robin slipped his hand in Raven's, Raven looked over at him and smiled. Ember sat down on her bed,

'What to do…..He'll find me if I stay here too long, but I have nowhere else to go. I just don't know what to do.' She put her head in her hands.

"I think I can help you little girl." A voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" She said and produced a huge fireball.

"You don't have to worry, I won't tell your boyfriend about this."

"How did you….?" She asked him slightly confused.

He grabbed her chin, "because I was the one who turned him against you." Beastboy walked by at that moment.

"Slade?!"

"Titan's go!" Robin yelled and rushed in the room. She looked over at them all,

"Nobody move or she gets it." Slade said holding a dagger against Ember's neck. She stood ad stiff as a board. "Now stand down."

Robin looked very pissed off. As did the rest, anger flared up in Ember, she took a deep breath and yelled, and a flame shield flung Slade back. Slade stood up.

"I'll deal with you yet." He said and disappeared.

A/N So how was that? I know it was a little cliffy like but it ok. I hope I get some reviews, so please review. Till next time I'm out.


	4. chapter 4

A/N I'm inspired, thank you for reviewing, and btw I have drawn a picture of Ember if you want to see it just give me your email and I'll send it to you. I'm changing the rating so maybe I can get some reviews. Well here's the 4th chapter.

Change the World

Disclaimer: don't own it.

Ember watched him disappear. She looked back at the gang,

"Who is Slade?" She asked in a serious tone.

"He's not supposed to be here, he's suppose to be dead." Robin said and walked out pissed off. Ember looked at everybody.

"How could he survive? I thought Terra………" Beastboy said.

"That's why Terra sacrificed herself? To kill Slade?" Ember asked.

"Yeah." Beastboy said looking down to the ground, turned and walked out. Raven and Star walked out, well one flew the other walked. Ember sat down on her bed after a little while she laid down on her back and shut her eyes to think. She fell asleep, Cyborg walked by,

"Ember……." He said, then noticed she was asleep.

::In Robin's room::

Raven walked in to find Robin typing away at his computer,

"What are you doing Boy Wonder?"

"I'm checking something." He answered typing in the word "Ember". A whole page full of answers came up. Headlines from newspapers read, "Four-teen year old girl only surviving person in a fire." He continued reading, "Fires spreading like wildfire along countryside."

"So what you're saying is, those were her fault?"

"Wait there's one more, 'Girl found half-dead in snow.' The cut on her wrist.." He started; the alarm went off through out the tower. A map popped up on the screen,

"Looks like a bank robbery." Raven said.

"Titan's go!" Robin yelled and ran out of the room.

::Back in Ember's room::

A red flashing light took her out of her sleep.

"What the hell?" She said rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Ember, let's go, there's a robbery down town."

"Ok." She said jumping off the bed and running toward the balcony door, throwing it open, she jumped onto the ledge turned to look at Cyborg, gave the thumbs up and flew off toward the bank.

"I didn't know she could fly."

"Wow, I didn't know I could fly." Ember said at the exact same time Cyborg did little did she know. "This is so cool!" She yelled as she glided through the city looking for the bank. Reaching the bank she noticed ice around the door.

'No it can't be.' She thought in horror. "Ow." She said and looked down at her scar, it was turning a deep red, like it did the first night. She flew down to the entrance and looked in, a guy no less than 18 was stuffing money into a bag, his hair stood up on end. She started walking toward him,

::crunch::

"Oh shit ice." She whispered. The figure stopped and turned quickly throwing the full force of a blizzard at Ember. She was thrown from her point to the beginning of the door. She was fighting for consciousness and losing, she started to black out but before she did the figure walked by her and spit on her. Her eyes shut and her head fell to the side.

"Ember!" The team shouted. Ember slowly opened her eyes after what seemed like forever. She held her face in her hands,

"God I feel like I just got hit by a bus." She looked around, Robin was no where to be found, Star was over in the corner asleep, Raven was meditating, Beastboy was a dog and was curled up asleep, and Cyborg was sitting in the chair next to her.

"Cyborg?" She waited for an answer. Beastboy's ear went up, he lifted his head.

"He's asleep, or he's turned off. He used up all his charge staying up watching over you. We all did." He said yawning. He turned and walked down stairs. She was in the medical room, Starfire, slowly opened her eyes,

"Friend Ember you are awake. I am so glad." She said and flew over to the bedside. "How is it that you are feeling?"

"I've got a head ache but other than that I'm fine." She looked down at her watch, the clock said 2:21, that was 2 hours ago. "He froze my watch." She said tapping the glass, it shattered.

"Who is this he?" Star asked.

"It's an old friend of mine." She said and looked down and her hands.

"Glorious, then we shall have to meet this friend of yours." Star said very happily.

"It's not that simple Star, he's gone bad and works for Slade."

"Oh." She said and put her head down.

"It's ok. I just wish he didn't know my powers as well as he does." Ember said standing up very slowly. Raven snapped her eyes open.

"Do you mind?" She said a little pissed. Ember put her hands up in defense and started to walk out the door with Starfire flying behind her.

'It's about time Robin knew about my scar, since he asked.' She thought "Hey Star I have to do something, do you mind?"

"Not at all." She said and flew off toward the living room were Beastboy was.

She walked to Robin's door ad knocked slowly,

"Who is it?"

"Ember." He opened the door. "I would like to tell you something."

A/N So……please review and don't forget if you want to see the picture just tell me your email in the review. I'll be drawing the rest of the gang in different ways like in street clothes you know that type of thing but till next time I'm out. Please review!!!!!


	5. chapter 5

A/N wow long time no update, sorry about that I have a lot of stuff going on but here goes nothing.

Change the World

Chapter 5

"And that's what happened and how I got this," She said raising her arm to show him.

"So this Sub-zero guy is the one who did that to you and who is working for Slade?" Robin asked taking the information he received in.

"Yeah." The room began to flash red.

"I think you should sit this one out. Titans GO!" Robin yelled and ran out the door. Ember looked over to the screen in his room. Another map popped up,

"Who would they be going underground?" A video began to play, Slade's face appeared on the screen,

"Well, well, well looks like you're all by yourself, Ember. But not to worry I took the liberty to spend over some company, if that's all right with you. Ah, there he is now." Ember's face drained of all color when she turned around, there he stood, the man she's been running from for two years. He found her.

"Long time no see Ember." Sub-zero said as the walked out of the shadows. Ember stood dead in her tracks, her breathing was rapid, and she was scared.

"Why are you still looking for me? You've tried to kill me once what more to do want?" She said putting on a badass act.

Slade's voice rang out through the room, "Well my company has arrived so I'll leave you kids alone." His face disappeared from the screen.

"Playtime." Sub-zero said and produced a huge ice spike. Ember swallowed hard.

:In Slade's underground hideout:

Cyborg burst through the door with his blaster. The titans ran in. Evil laughter rang out through the place.

"What's so funny Slade?" Robin asked grabbing something from his tool belt.

"All of you are pathetic, you fell right into my trap, or as I should say Ember's trap." Robin's eyes got real big,

"Oh shit."

:Back at Titan's tower:

Ember was panting hard as she was dodging ice spikes like mad. One hit her arm and she screamed. She grabbed her arm as she still dodged. The blood was starting to seep out of the wound and drip down her arm and from her fingertips it dropped to the floor.

"Looks like I drew first blood." Sub-zero said laughing.

Ember let go of her arm and hurled a huge fireball at him. It hit him dead on. He flew backwards into the couch in the living room. She took the opportunity and turned to run toward the door. She took in a huge gasp of breath. She felt an ice spike hit her right in the back. She fell to the floor immediately.

:Back at Slade's:

The Titan's were fighting off some of Slade's goons, when a figure began walking through the shadows. It stopped,

"The job's done."

A picture flew across to Slade. It was a picture of Ember, in a pool of blood, and an ice spike sticking out of her back.

"How do I know this is the truth?" Sub-zero pulled a necklace out of his pocket.

:Back at Titan's tower again:

Ember was loosing blood and fast, she pulled herself across the floor all the way to her room, her vision was blurring. She kept pulling herself across the carpet, leaving a trail of blood wherever she went. She grabbed her communicator and pushed the button, falling over she fell unconscious.

:At Slade's:

Everybody's communicator was going off at the same time.

"Slade, we will meet again, and next time we'll be ready." Robin said as they all ran out of the hideout.

Slade looked over at Sub-zero,

"I thought you said you'd killed her." Sub-zero was searching for the words when Slade slapped him. He put his fingers up to his mouth and brought them back, his fingertips were covered in blood.

"Just think of that as a fair warning, apprentice." Sub-zero just looked at him.

:Titans Tower:

Every one just stood in shock at the scene they were looking at. The couch was on the other side of the room, things were broken everywhere and there was a huge pool of blood in the middle of the room with what looked like a trail leading down to the bedrooms. They slowly walked down the hall and followed it into Ember's room. Ember was laying face down in the ground with what looked like water and blood all around her.

"Ember?" Beast boy asked as he slowly walked over to her.

"Don't touch her, Raven can you lift her and take her to the medical room?"

"Yeah." Once she was in there they stuck heart rate monitors on her and put an I.V. in her arm, while Cyborg began to sew her back together. Best boy had long fainted and Starfire ran down the hall to the bathroom.

"What's her blood type Cy?" Robin asked as he walked over to the place where the blood was store.

"O negative."

He brought it back and put it in her I.V. and watched it drain. Everybody let her be for the next week. On the Friday of that week, she slowly opened her eyes and cringed. Her face a bruised and her back hurt like hell. She looked at her arm a bandage was wrapped around it. A figure walked passed to door stopped and walked in.

"Well, how you doing sleeping beauty?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"Did any one get the license plate number on that truck? God what the hell happened?"

"I better let Robin explain that one."

A/N ok done with that one and on to the next.


	6. chapter 6

A/N ok so I'm updating in the next week I know it's a little weird but I'm feeling inspired. So here it goes.

Change the World

Chapter 6

Ember let out a loud scream of pain.

"Cy can you be a little more gentle please!" She yelled as she gripped the sheets she was lying on.

"I'm trying the best I can." As he slowly pulled the stitches out of her back, she put her face in the sheets as he began on the next one. She let out another scream of pain. Robin walked by and saw the event that was going one and he heard the screams.

"You only got like 6 more." Cy said pulling the 8th one out.

Ember groaned,

"I'm gonna kill that stupid son of a bit…." Robin stepping in the room cut her off.

"So you wanta know what happened huh?"

"Geeze, boy wonder could you wait like 5 more minutes till I'm done?" Cyborg said pulling out another one.

"Well why not now, I mean she's obviously preoccupied and won't get up anytime soon."

"Whatever."

"Slade set us up that's all there is to it."

"I'm gonna fucking," She shut her eyes and cringed, "kill the bastard."

"But the thing I want to ask you is, how did Slade know about Sub-zero?"

"I'm not too sure but I'm sure Sub had something to do with it.

"I mean it's possible but I'm not too sure about it." Robin said putting his hand under his chin.

"And you're done." Cyborg said folding the napkin the stitches were on and threw it away.

"Oh thank you god." She said pulling her shirt down.

"Cyborg we're getting ready to train you coming?"

"Yeah."

Ember chimed in,

"I can train now right?"

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other then back to Ember,

"It's not a good idea but if you want I guess you could try." Cyborg finally said.

"Ok I'll see you guys down there." She said and walked down to her room.

"Cy, are you sure this is such a good idea, I mean seriously man, she just got her stitches out and aren't you afraid of the scar tearing again, or her hurting herself again?" Robin asked.

"It's her choice man, I mean if I were to say anything she would just go against it so why not give her a choice?"

"Ok." Robin said walking out of the room with Cyborg following.

Ember was looking throughout her whole room for it.

"Where could that necklace be?" She asked out loud as she went through things after things. Starfire saw her looking and walked in.

"Friend Ember what is it you are searching for and can I be of assistance?"

"I'm looking for a necklace that my mother gave me, and if you could help that would be great."

They looked everywhere for what seemed like ages but didn't find it. Raven at one point joined them in looking.

"I don't remember you even wearing a necklace when we found you." She said.

"But I wear the thing all…….the…….time…….he didn't, oh I'm gonna kill him he knows how much that means to me." Ember said thinking about it.

"Who?" Starfire asked.

"Sub-zero took it from me when he tried to kill me."

"Oh."

"Well let's get down to the training field." Ember said walking out of the room. She ran her fingers across where the necklace used to sit.

They all walked outside to see beast boy run the course. After he was done all the girls clapped. He began to change a deep red.

"Hey I didn't know he could change colors too." Ember said.

Beast boy looked at her then started to laugh,

"That's a good one."

"Your turn Ember, you up to it?" Robin yelled from behind the controls.

"Yeah." She said and began to run to the beginning of the course.

"Ready, go."

Ember ran to meet the first battle thing head one but when she tried to produce a flame nothing happened. She looked down at her hand, absolutely nothing.

"Robin stop the simulation." She yelled.

"My powers are gone." She said when everybody asked what happened. She grabbed her neck. "That's what held my power under control, if I don't have that I have no control."

"So in other words you're a loose cannon with fire?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I've gotta get that necklace back."

A/N so whatcha think, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N long time no update sorry, but summer is here now and I can write all I want so here it goes.

Disclaimer: don't own it

Chapter 7

Change the World

Last Time: "So in other words you're a loose cannon with fire?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah, I've gotta get that necklace back."

Slade was sitting in his chair in the underground lair of his, twirling a necklace and catching it.

"I'll get you my pretty."

:Back at titian's tower:

"So how are we suppose to get this necklace of yours back?" Raven asks.

"Well we could go down there and take it or we can wait it out till Sub comes back and tries to kill me again." Ember says.

"Or you could skip your plan and I could kill you." A voice said from the corner. Everybody looked,

"I guess you're Sub-zero?" Robin said pulling something off his tool belt.

"You have guessed right my friend. Sub-zero at your service." He said bowing.

"Ember……run……." Star says as she takes off down the hall.

"What do I do?" Ember says looking around frantically; a shadow running down the hall caught her eye.

'What the hell?' She thought as she ran down the hall to follow.

:Back in the living room:

Raven hurled the couch at Sub but he produced a shield of ice and blocked it,

"You can't win. I will kill Ember." Cyborg shot his cannon at him; rolling out of the way he threw an ice sickle at him.

:Back with Ember:

Breathing heavily as she was running down the hall so turned corner after corner searching for this figure.

"Looking for some one?" She heard a voice behind her, she turned to be pinned up against the wall by Slade, only something was different, he was missing his mask. A long scar ran down his face and his eyes were cold almost distant.

"Don't looked so surprised Ember, you knew this was going to happen one day." Ember turned her face away from him; her breath was deep and heavy, like she was mad.

Ember's eyes got big when she felt something wet start up her neck. She jerked around to get free but Slade had all his weight pinned against her and the wall.

"I know what you want, the only question is what will you do to get it?" Slade said Ember saw a flicker of light go across his neck, with him wearing her necklace.

:Living room:

Robin was holding his arm as he threw a disk at Sub.

"Give up little man I've finished off your other friends already, what makes you think you can beat me?" Sub said tossing up an ice ball and catching it.

Robin yelled and charged at him,

"Fine have it your way." Sub smirked and made an ice spike. He took in a deep grasp of breath as he looked down to his stomach. Robin's fist had knocked the breath out of him; he looked at Robin the ice spike was through his shoulder. Robin fell to his knees and then to the floor.

:Back with Ember:

"I hope you know Ember that I've been watching you for some time now, and I've been wanting you as my apprentice." He said still pinning her against the wall.

"Terra wasn't half of what you are." Ember closed her eyes, for some reason she felt extreme anger build up within her. She gritted her teeth as she saw Sub walk down the hall.

"Job's done, so you want me to finish her?"

"No, I want her to be my apprentice." He said and put his hand under her chin. Ember just turned away.

"Feisty little one ain't she?" Sub said, "She was such a little devil while she was with me."

That anger began to become bigger as she thought about what he said.

"Awww, ain't that cute I think she's a whittle bit mad." Sub said mocking her.

She began to shake all over till she screamed and a huge stream of light over came all of them. She grabbed the necklace off Slade's neck and threw fireballs at each of them.

"I got four words for both of you…….See you in hell!" She screamed and put her hands together and produced a huge stream of fire at the two of them. When the smoke settled the tow of them were gone. She walked into the living room and couldn't believe what she saw. Cyborg was on the ground with an arm and a leg ripped off, Breast Boy with a huge cut on his head, Starfire was over in the kitchen area a long cut across her chest and stomach, Raven wasn't anywhere to be found but the window was broken, Ember looked over the edge to see her at the bottom and Robin starting to stir with an ice spike through his shoulder.

"Robin, what happened?" She asked as she rushed over there.

"It was Sub, just help us please, I'm not sure about Raven or anybody else but……" He fell limp. Ember looked around, she started with Cyborg. She picked up what was left of his body and put him in the examining room; she programmed the computer to put him back together.

After sewing Beast Boy's scratch back together. She fixed Starfire and barely moved Raven because she was in a healing stage.

"I guess that comes in handy." She commented about Raven. She pulled the spike out of Robin and sewed him back up. She took a deep breath and looked at her clothes, she had motor oil and blood all over her. Looking at everybody all their vitals seemed fine, she walked down the hall to the bathroom and stripped herself of her dirty clothes. She stood in the shower for a while and just let the water run on her shoulders. She walked out of the bathroom and looked once again before she fell asleep watching them.

In the middle of the night Cyborg woke up and saw Ember sleeping in the chair.

"Thanks, Ember." He said and shut himself down for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N wow long time no talk to well I've moved and stuff so yeah, here we go.

Change the world

Chapter 8

The sun shone brightly through the window in the living room as Ember looked around. She rubbed the side of her eye as she stood up and looked into the medical room. Everyone was still resting soundly. A red light went throughout the room.

'Not now.' Ember thought as she ran to the living room to watch the screen. The police said something about a bank robbery. She looked back Robin had imerged from the hallway.

"Oh no you don't boy wonder." She rushed over to him to set him down on the couch. "You're not going anywhere."

"But they need the Titans."

"I'll go it's just some bank robbery. I got it. Now sit down and relax." Ember said as she ran out the door to the garage. 'The T cycle huh? Let's do it' She thought and jumped on it and kicked the starting gear.

"SWEET!" She screamed as she rode down the street to downtown. She slowed to a stop as she came on the scene.

'Who the hell are those guys?' She thought as she stared at the stairs of the bank.

"We're the Titans East!" Yelled a girl who was dressed in a bee outfit.

"Guess they don't need me." She said to herself as she drove back to the tower. She climbed the stairs and slammed the door.

"Back so soon?" Robin asked flipping through channels on the big screen.

"Check out the news." He had a confused look on his face as he flipped to the channel.

"At a local bank robbery a new group made them self known. They call themselves the Titans east."

"Oh. I kinda forgot to tell you about that." Robin said.

"Do what now?"

"We know about them we kinda called them to take over till we get better."

"Well what about Slade and Sub?"

"Give us a week and we'll take care of them trust me payback is going to be a bitch."

A face took over the screen,

"Why wait a week and come give us our just deserts now?" Slade's voice rang though the tower as all the light went out and the widow shut to where it was pitch black. They both looked around.

"So let the fun begin."

A/N ok so maybe not the best chapter but I hope you guys still read this.


End file.
